Owing to their support for the various media formats and storage capabilities, computers have become a convenient option for viewing stored movie content. However, the viewing experience is incomplete or even stressful, due to the limited screen sizes of the computer monitors, especially when compared to the display devices most consumers have in their living rooms. In addition, desktop computers (computing systems) are usually located on a desk or table, away from couches and other comfortable furniture most suited for extended viewing. While laptops solve the mobility issue, their smaller screen sizes make movie viewing from a distance extremely difficult. In this scenario, the only way to watch them on display device is to play them on the computing system, and then connect the computing system output to display device using the VGA/HDMI/S-Video input.
While, there are many ways of playing media from a computing system on the display device, typically if the user is watching a movie from a computing system connected to the display device, via HDMI or S-Video, VGA, or any other similar means, the only way to perform any of the playback-related operations (such as fast-forward/rewind/pause) is by going to the computing system and controlling them directly through the computer input.